Zinco Corporation
The Zinco Corporation are a recurring antagonistic faction in the Hellboy comics, often tied to Project Ragna Rok and the Ogdru Jahad. Over the 1990's and 2000's the group summoned several Ogdru Hem, such as Katha-Hem, and even managed to summon Nunn-Jahad, one of the Ogdru Jahad. History Founding The Zinco Corporation was formed before the the 1930's, when it was known as Zinco-Davis. Since the 1930's the organisation has been researching the paranormal. Roderick Zinco and Ragna Rok In the 1990's the company's CEO Roderick Zinco was recruited by Grigori Rasputin spirit, in order to assist Ilsa Von Haupstein, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen and Leopold Kurtz, the remaining agents of Project Ragna Rok. Over the span of a year the Zinco managed to gather much resources for the three Nazis and their doomsday-projects. Under the orders of Karl Kroenen, Zinco brought the head of Herman von Klempt from South America. This angered Kurtz, who was attacked Kroenen and Zinco, and was killed by the two in self-defence. The death of Kurtz and head of von Klempt angered Rasputin spirit enough to blind Zinco. Being maimed by the Russian mystic Zinco accidentally stumbled on the self-destruction button of the secret Nazi-base, seemingly killing all present, save for Rasputin. Landis Pope Roderick Zinco was followed by Landis Pope as CEO, who was interested in Nazi-occultism and the Ogdru Jahad, and studied with much interest the Frog monsters which were originally formed by Sadu-Hem. Pope seeked to to understand and control the creatures. Over time he built a black suit, becoming the new Black Flame and managed to control the frog monsters. He managed to summon Katha-Hem, one of the Ogdru Hem, who destroyed much of the Midwestern United States, before being killed by Liz Sherman. Following this he was he dragged under the Earth by the frog monsters. Isaiah Marsten, former head of R&D, became the new CEO. Taking over New York City Marsten wanted to resurrect Landis Pope, and seeks help from both Karl Kroenen and Leopold Kurtz, two scientists from the original Ragna Rok Project, who had somehow survived the events from the 90's. The many scientists of both Zinco and the two nazis managed to summon Pope's soul back to Earth, but he had changed through death, having become a vessel to the Ogdru Jahad. Pope, possessing god-like powers, summoned even more Ogdru Hem-creatures to Earth, and conquered New York City with the help of his many allies, both humans and monsters. The corporation deployed a massive paramilitary force and enslaved most of New York City's civilians, forcing them to either work in gardens and factories, or being used for inhumane experiments. Pope himself saw this as an start of a "new Eden". About a year after Pope's return the B.P.R.D. and SSS attacked the occupied city, battling with the Zinco forces. During the battle SSS director Iosif Nichayko killed Marsten, while Leopold Kurtz was captured by the B.B.R.D. and Kroenen went missing. Despite the assault on the city, the Zinco corporation kept hold on New York, continuing their mistreatment of the civilians. Evelyn McDonald became the new CEO, but she started to become disillusioned with the cause, seeing that the Black Flame seeked to become a god who wanted to control the Ogdru Jahad. During the final months of the world, Pope managed to free Nunn-Jahad, who arrived in Argent, Kansas. B.P.R.D.-agents Johanns Kraus and Liz Sherman attacked New York again, seeking to kill Pope, hoping it would stop the eldritch dragon. While Pope and the two agents fought in the air above New York, Evelyn McDonald attempted to evacuate all Zinco-employes and civilians from the city. Despite her best efforts most people died under rubble and collapsing buildings. While McDonald managed to survive, she became shameful of her actions and committed suicide via hanging. Post-Zinco world The modern world of man did not survive long past Zinco's destruction, as Ragna Rok would come and wipe planet Earth clean of all life, including the last demons and Ogdru Hem. Agents *Roderick Zinco - Former CEO (deceased) *Landis Pope - Former CEO (deceased) *Isaiah Marsten - Former CEO, former head of R&D (deceased) *Evelyn McDonald - Last CEO (deceased) *Karl Kroenen - Scientist *Leopold Kurtz - Scientist Gallery Zinco_Corporation.png b.p.r.d. hell on earth.jpg Navigation Category:Hellboy Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Messiah Category:Corporations Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Slaver Category:Elitist Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil